Wolf's Cry
by TwistedFate108
Summary: Riku is heartbroken after Sora breaks up with him. But can a certain sly redhead save him before he drowns in his own self pity? akuriku yaoi werewolf/vamp fic. lotsa character death and is rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf's Cry Chapter 1: Re-written (lol not really just a few changes)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... It's tragic I know.

~~~^.^~~~

Sora screamed. "Sora!" Riku pleaded with his former lover. "No!" he screamed again backing away toward the door. Riku watched with agony as the boy he grew up with and loved since a child ran, no fleed from his house in terror.  
>Riku just told him the truth. What he really was. A monster.<br>He couldn't help it. He couldn't help it was in his blood, that it goes through his family line. Most think his kind started at the very beginning of time. But nobody knows for sure.

Part human part beast. Sora was the first to see Riku transform into a huge silver wolf. Riku just couldn't understand. Sora said he loved him. And he ran for all he was worth. Away from Riku. But what was really bothering him was what he would have to do later.

Since he told Sora about the pack, and his kind, he did not swear to the oath not to tell. It was literally werewolf law to swear to this oath. Riku had known a friend of his, Yuna, tell her lover Tidus what they were. He didn't swear to it. The blonde was killed a few hours later, wanting nothing to do with the horrors of the night. Yuna was heartbroken for months. Riku felt a tear slowly slide down his pale cheek. Soon, he would have to track Sora down, and kill him.

"I'm so stupid." he groaned sliding down the wall he was leaning on till he was sitting on the ground hugging his knees in self pity.

He sobbed and slowly slid his cellphone out of his pocket, and hit speed dial #9, waiting for Demyx to pick up. His pack was his family, so all of them were on his speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Demyx?"

"Yea?"

"I told Sora. What we are."

"YOU WHAT!"

"I told him Demyx! I'm sorry!" Riku cried.

"I'm going to go track him down, tell Xemnas it's taken care of."  
>Riku said trying to hold back the hurt and regret in his voice.<p>

"Okay, and Riku?" Demyx asked sounding worried.

"Yea, Demyx?"

"I'm sorry too man. Good luck."

"Thank you, Demyx."

Riku whispered, but the sandy blonde wolf had already hung up.

He slowly dragged himself up off the ground, feeling like his heart just might burst at any moment from the pain, and walked toward the door, following his new prey's scent.

Riku trudged down the street hands deep in his jacket pockets. Head down to conceal glowing amber eyes under the abnormal silver bangs. It was around 9:00 p.m. So nobody should be out right now, but he needed to be cautious more than anything. Well at least everyone except hopeful prostitutes in the ally ways. For some if they were lucky that night they could probably get back home before family members had enough reason to ask why they were out so late. Others would make enough just to eat the next day, and hopefully have the customers bed for the night. Riku swept by in disgust. This area in town reeked of sex and lingering marajuana smoke.

His ear twitched at the sound of a low moan. Why on earth did Sora come this way? Did he want to get raped? Thinking this Riku broke into a full run, passing by two figures doing unmentionable things on a dirty mattress pushed up against the aged and weathered building. They didn't even look up as the teen rushed by, his nails starting to grow.

Riku could feel the change approaching fast, even though he changed just an hour before. His blood raced, bones shifting to fit the new body, sleek silver fur starting to grow down his neck and arms. A growl escaped from deep in his chest, canines extending far over his bottom lip, eager for the hunt. With a final leap forward he sprang out, landing moments later on all four feet. As soon as his paws hit the ground he was running, fast and hard on the wet cement.

Muscles in his shoulders and legs rippling from the mass weight of the newly formed wolf. He could feel it. The need to hunt, but then he heard something. He slowly trotted to a stop when he heard a small whimper. Slowly turning his head to an abandoned play ground a few feet away from the ghetto, where he was just walking through as a human, Riku padded quietly over next to the swings. Hearing the sound again although slightly louder to his keen ears. But then he suddenly remembered his mission.

"I shouldn't be playing silly games like this." he snorted to himself. But when he turned to leave he heard something that tugged at his still raw heart. He heard Sora sobbing, and by the sound of it he was under the tall twisting slide.

Amber eyes narrowed to thin slits as he fully turned around and crept toward the offending metal keeping him from his no longer lover. He was torn between going over there and kill the little tease for leading him on for so long with false hopes. Or ask, wait no beg, Sora to swear to the oath. All hope was lost as his wolf side took over, deciding for him.

A terrified scream, a vicious growl, a mournful howl, and all sobbing and whimpering ceased, leaving the playground in an eerie silence.

All the citizens still remember that cold dark December night. The most memorable murder scene in Twilight Town history. They found him laying in a swing. His hands and feet touching the bloodied mulch. It looked as if he was arching his back to the sky. For a savior, but none had come.

Because that savior was the one who took his life with his own hands. Or claws and razor sharp teeth to be correct.

"It seems Sora Kasaki has been another victim of a mysterious serial killer. A couple walking through a near by abandoned park apparently heard screams coming from the old playground. Sadly, when they got to the scene, it was too late.

The 15 year old was found laying front side up in a swing, it appeared the killer had drug the body from undeneath the slide after they ripped the boy's heart out with an unknown weapon. Doctors have also made a baffling discovery. Who or whatever the killer was left behind a symbol on the boy's chest. Local magicians and witches claim it to be a "heartless." In other news police are still trying to figure out if Sora's case is somehow related to his brother Roxas Kasaki's case. The injurys are somewhat similar, but Roxas' neck was puntured with two gaping holes.

Both brother's cases seem to be from giant dog's or raby infested wolves-"

Riku switched the TV off in disgust. He didn't need to be reminded what had gone down that night. It had been 2 weeks since then, but the police weren't going to give up anytime soon. Sora was from a rich family. Riku even faked his own death just to get away. The man was just walking down the street. It was too perfect to pass by. Riku had to kill again just to fake his own death so he could escape the suspicion of the police. Sure he had connections, but he wanted to do this on his own, for now.

He felt like shit. The remote made a dulled thump as it hit the old scraggly carpet of the cheap motel room he was staying in for the night. His head fell into his hands as he slumped to his knees in the dimly lit room.

Darkness. He was being consumed by darkness. It felt like it was creeping its long thin fingers around his neck and strangling him, but maybe it was just beacause he was crying harder than he had ever before. His shoulders shook uncontrollably. Ever since that night he killed Sora, his eyes never went back to his normal human shade. Clear aqua marine. No matter how hard he tried his eyes stayed the glowing deep amber of his wolf form. It scared most shitless. So most of the time he ducked his head, brushing his silver bangs over his eyes when he absolutley had to go out in public.

He would never be normal ever again. He would never see, hear, or touch Sora again.

"Sora." Riku whispered in a cracked voice. "I love you." Riku finally broke down and cried in hurt, love, anger, and anguish. He cried for everything that deserved to be cried for. He cried for Sora, his pack, himself.

After he stopped crying he just sat there shaking in the fetal position. Staring at the base of the TV Riku just wanted to die, end it all right there. Suddenly, he felt his pocket moving. He reached down and grabbed his cellphone flipping it open not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What the fuck do you want?" he answered in a croaky voice.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad you answered, Riku!" Demyx sighed in relief.

"Yeah, great, okay, what do you want?" Riku said, rubbing his temple out of habit.

"Dude you're all over the news! Where are you! The pack needs you man!"

"Demyx I'm sorry. I can't, and I'm not coming back."

"Riku! Sepiroth's gang of vampires are back and they have a new member! They say he's probably even more powerful than Sephiroth himself! That's why we need you!" Demyx yelled stressed.

Riku sat there stunned, his phone slowly slid from his fingers and hit the floor.

"Rik-!" Demyx's voice screamed from the floor.

Riku grabbed his bag of clothes and living necessities, stopping with his hand on the door knob. He looked over his shoulder at the small silver phone next to the TV on the floor.

Chewing on his bottom lip he finally went back over and picked up his phone putting it back to his ear. Silence. "Demyx?" he hesitantly whispered into the receiver.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure Riku anything! Demyx whispered hopefully.

"Don't call again, and tell the rest of the pack I love them. I just have to be a lone wolf for awhile." Riku said, and hung up.

But Riku didn't know about Demyx and a worried pack that had been listening in on speaker phone the entire time. Giving each other worried glances. Would their second in command ever come back, and if he did, would he even be the same silver headed wolf they'd known for all of 16 years?

Riku took a deep breath and ran out the door, throwing the cash in a tired look manager's face on the way out into the snowy night.

~~~~~^.^~~~~

AN: Review and tell me what you think about the changes. It's not really re-written like I said at the top, just changed a few things to my liking.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf's Cry Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, McDonalds, and nope I'm not apart of Metallica and I'm not their manager.

Slight Final Fantasy crossover in this chap. WARNING: more blood in this chap. You've been warned... again

~~~~~^.^~~~~~~

Riku sat exhausted in the late night cafe' sipping a cup of coffee. He would have to change his appearance soon. The police were starting to get close to the small town he escaped to.

He set the cup back down on the dull tan table, looking over to the iced over windows. "I have a bad feeling about this." he muttered to himself. For the past couple days since Demyx called Riku had felt something strange.

His wolf instincts were on full alert everytime someone passed by. It was making him anxious. and his nerves were feeling it too. Picking his phone up off the table and flipping it open, he deleted the numerous missed calls from Demyx and the other pack members.

As he was deleting the last 6 texts from his phone the waitress walked up. "Excuse me sir we are closing right now. Would you like your check?" she asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

He brushed his bangs in his eyes before looking up. Seeing the blush on her cheeks Riku smirked. "Why yes honey. Can I have a name and number with that too?" he said feeling a little playful. Human girls were so fun to toy with.

The girl's blush darkened. "I-I'm Y-Yuffie!" she squeaked handing him the check before patting her pockets for a pen. Finding one she quickly scribbled down her name on the back of a McDonalds receipt.

He rose an eyebrow at that. "I ate there for lunch today." she said sheepishly sliding it over to him.

"Well then Ms. Yuffie I'll be going now I guess I'll talk to you later." he said handing her the money with a devious smirk. The poor girl just nodded with wide eyes.

After Riku got outside he pulled the hood up on his black coat. Tossing the McDonalds receipt in a puddle he walked towards the gate out of the small town.

He had to get as far away from Destiny Islands as soon as possible. Because if anyone else found out what he was then they might put him in the electric chair. Then Demyx might just have to play Ride the Lighting at his funeral instead.

All of a sudden there was sirens in the air. Whipping his head around Riku could see the faint flashing lights coming up the street. Towards him.

Amber eyes widened. "Are they after me? Is it soemthing else? Is there a fire?" Riku's mind was in a whirlwind. Because there was no way in hell they were going to catch him so soon.

Coming to a conclusion he broke into a full run. Headed towards Hollow Bastion. Wait. Or was it Halloween Town? Whatever place was on the other side of the gate and down the road. It didn't matter. He just needed to get out of there fast.

The sirens were getting louder and louder. The shrill noise hurt his ears. Panting hard Riku ran faster. He probably looked like a maniac to whoever decided to be out at midnight. Or for those looking out their windows seeing what the all commotion was about.

Legs and lungs burning he literally lunged through the gate, rolling off to the side of the path. Scrambling over to a few shrubs Riku flopped down heavily looking up at the snowy sky.

Chest rising up and down and heart beating rapidly he tried to quiet his heavy breathing to listen for the sirens.

He perked his ears at a high pitched scream. Definantly female. But then he scrunched his nose up at the stench of blood. Another scream. "Wait why would there still be screaming if I smell this much blood? If there's that much the victim should already be dead." he thought.

Slightly alarmed and curious he inched over to the gate and slipped back into the city. Following the scent of blood Riku started to feel uneasy. He had never smelt so much blood at one time unless he or another pack member killed for food.

But this didn't smell like someone was hungry. It smelt like someone killed for fun.

Seeing the flashing lights coming from another ally Riku started to really get nervous. Because the scent of blood was getting to be unbearable. And because those lights weren't after him.

Stopping just before he turned into the small courtyard, where the police cars and ambulances were he took a deep breath. He crept quietly over to a small patio observing the scene.

It was a circle of patios and porches spiraling up from the ground. There was statues and potted plants carefully and artfully placed around the small makeshift courtyard.

There were three police cars and one ambulance parked off to the side on the lush green grass. Amber eyes traveled up to the center of the small garden. There they rested on a horrific site. Marble fountain sitting on beautiful flat slate rocks.

But it was a tainted picture. Sprawled out on the ledge of the fountain was a girl. No more than 17. Her head was hanging out over the water. A big gaping wound lay on display on her neck. Her eyes were wide and glazed over. Mouth slightly parted with a thin trail of blood running down the side of her pale pink lips.

The once crystal clear water was stained a deep red. Blood splatters decorated the side of the fountain as well. Her white night gown was ripped and stained in her own blood in various places.

Long brown hair was a tangled mess. The blood soaked grass sqeulched under the paramedics boots as they brought the gurney over to the limp body.

Police officers reported the info back to the station with pity in their eyes. Such a young girl gruesomely murdered.

Riku sat down in a lawn chair in the shadows listening to the police man giving the report on his walkie talkie.

" Yes sir. Yep her name appears to be Rinoa. Uh huh. Yes sir her sister was screaming a little too loud so we sent her off to the station with Saix. They should be there any minute now. Yes alright I'll be there soon sir."

The police officer quickly jumped into his patrol car and sped off down the ally. "So it was her sister's screaming." Riku whispered in realization to himself.

The other two police officers were still taking pictures of the crime scene, while paramedics were wheeling the body bag on top of the gurney over to the truck.

Having had enough of the sickening smell of blood Riku got up and slipped into the ally toward the gate out of the small town.

~~~~~^.^~~~~~

AN: Gah! I'm sorry I had to end it there! I couldn't think of anything else! Ok the Ride the Lighting part if u didn't get it then let me explain. If they catch him they will most likely put him in the electric chair. And Metallica's song Ride the Lighting is talking about the electric chair.

And I really like Metallica. So if it didn't make sense i'm srry! I just wanted to put that song in there. Btw this story is based off of their song "Of Wolf and Man" I think it's in chapter 1? idk

but that shuld conclude my long-ass AN

bye! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf's Cry Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts... (cries)

~~~~~^.^~~~~~

Riku found himself yet again in a small moldy motel room. He had been right about one of his guesses on which town was on the end of the road out of the other town. He had spent the last of his money for tonights stay in Hollow Bastion.

With nothing else to do and being a teenage boy Riku decided to flip on the TV before he did something stupid. That's how he met Sora.

But we can save that story for another time. Right now remembering was the last thing

Riku wanted to do at this moment.

Finally hitting the "ON" button on the remote, the old TV flickered on immediately showing the local news network.

"-it appears that young Rinoa Belle has been violently murdered on the fountain in the apartment complexes' small courtyard. Police reports say that her younger sister Tifa, found her after waking up and seeing she wasn't in the bed the two shared together. It appears that the 17 year old had been dragged to the fountain and killed. Police are still usure of the death weapon but are working on solving this murder as soon as possible. Coming up next: "Rabid dogs? Or serial killer on the loose?"

Riku turned the TV off in disgust. What is this? Are they saying that the werewolves are causing this?" Probably. Humans are complete idiots now in days. That's the last thing they would think in this situation!" Riku chanted to himself trying to calm his nerves.

But the questions were giving him a headache. He was getting pretty tired too. Oh well. This would probably be his last night in a warm bed, so he might as well live it up while he could.

Riku fell back on the cheap spongy pillows and let sleep take over.

He was swimming in darkness. Opening his eyes Riku tried to swim toward the direction he thought was up. But the farther he swam the more he grew dizzy. He went down deeper, and deeper until it felt like the dark was choking him. "Don't be afraid Riku. The light shall lead you." whispered a small sweet voice, just loud enough to get the message across. Suddenly a door alluminated by bright light emerged a couple paces away from a confused Riku. He just looked dumbly at the door not bothering to move. As if he could. It felt like he weighed a thousand pounds. A giggle rang through the black water. "Go on silly! Open the door!" came the small voice again.

"I-I can't m-move." he whimpered, closing his eyes in defeat. "Hey wait since when could I talk underwater?" he wondered. Oh well no time to worry about it now.

Another giggle sliced through the still water and Riku's thought's. "Where are you?" he yelled. "I'm where I am of course!" came the teasing reply.

"Where are you at?" he said a bit more timidly getting a little spooked by the girl's too sweet voice. Only fairies had that sweet of a voice. And you might think "Oh what's wrong with that? Fairies are nice and pretty!" Hah! How wrong can you be if you think that! They're right beside demons on the evil scale.

"Well I think I'm pretty but the evil part wasn't very nice Riku." came the voice again sounding a bit off. "YOU CAN READ MY MIND!" Riku screamed internally. "Why yes I can. You know what else I can do?" this time the voice sounded downright malicious.

Riku trembled in fear eyes widening as the door crumbled in ashes. The water turned out to be a black cave like room. Looking up he realized he was shackled to the stony ceiling.

He screamed, kicking his un-cuffed feet wildly in attempt to free himself.

Looking down after hearing a crackle Riku saw flames steadily creeping up. It looked like Riku was chained in Hell itself. It probably was Hell for all Riku knew. He screamed again kicking as hard as he could. "Stop! Someone help please!" Riku screamed. He was completely vulnerable in his dreams. And unlike human dreams werewolves could actually be affected by the things that go on in their dreams. He just prayed to any and every god out there that he could wake up soon. Before something deadly happens.

Suddenly there was a young girl cupping her hand over his mouth with a glare. "Shuttup!" she snapped. Amber eyes widened at the voice. "It's you!" he shouted behind her hand, wiggling furiously trying to get away. Her blue eyes softened. "Poor thing." she whispered taking her hand off his mouth. Relaxing a little seeing she probably wasn't going to kill him, Riku decided to give her a quick check over.

The small pale girl had sparkling blue eyes. Not common in faeries. So maybe something a bit kinder? She was also wearing a long white gown stopping at about her ankle. No shoes. Lastly she had long soft looking blonde hair. And the thing that probably gave it away was she was mysteriously floating on the air. Hovering right in front of Riku. Fairy? No. Angel? Yes. But looks could be deceiving sometimes. Riku decided he better keep up his guard until he could be sure she really was a holy one.

"So you've figured out what I am have you not?" she asked getting a little more comfortable on her invisible floating chair. "Yes I have my fair maiden how about you?"

Raising her eyebrow at his choice of words she shrugged it off with a simple "Yes, werewolf." He glared.

"Ok enough with the small talk what the hell do you want from me?" he growled getting frusterated with the chains.

"Well I'll have to show you the not so "holy" side of me for you to understand." she smirked demonically. She quickly stood up on her invisible plaform spreading her brilliant white wings. Letting her arms fall to her sides and her head fell back as she started to chant an unknown spell. Riku recognized the few words he could make out from her mumbling. Latin. Most mythical creatures live by that language. But to stay normal (and alive) we speak english.

Riku watched amazed (and slightly afraid) as the once golden blonde hair was changed, to a bloody looking maroon. He wouldn't be surprised if it was real human blood either. Clearly this was only a half angel. She is showing me her other side. Her long white gown was replaced with a dirty ripped black dress and black thigh-high boots.

The last thing to change was her wings. The veins in the wings turned black. "Black blood?" he wondered. Then it spread to the entire wing. Until both were pitch black.

When she looked up it was definantly not the angel he saw before. The girl had blue eyes too. But much darker. Her fangs protruded from her maroon colored lips. Her blood colored hair was much shorter than the other girl's too.

She smirked. "Hello there Riku. My name is Kairi. I'm pretty sure you've already met my other half, Namine? Well of course! Because I wouldn't be here if you didn't!"

she said looking down at him with blood chilling eyes. Riku nodded dumbly swallowing hard. Her heels clicked loudly in the quiet room as she walked forward. The flames had gone deathly quiet since Kairi arrived.

She grabbed his chin roughly smirking down at his face. "Your so cute Ri-Ri! Your actually scared of little ole me!" she gushed coldly.(1)

He glared. "Ok let's get back on subject! What the hell do you want from me?" he spat. If only he could change into a wolf right now! He would tear that bitch/whore/prostitutes's head off! She looked down at him unamused. "You know I can still read your thought's too ya know?" she said standing up straight again. Riku went pale at that. She chuckled swiftly pivoting on her heel walking back to where her and Namine switched places. Her back still to him she said "Don't worry Riku I won't hurt you. I'll even tell you what you want to know!" He was still unsure. Maybe because he couldn't see her face to check her trustworthy-ness. Or because she's a demon.

"But we'll have to finish this in another dream. It's morning in the human world now. Good-bye Riku." she said solemnly snapping her fingers.

Before he could say anything to stop her he was already sitting up and reaching for the phone ringing loudly by the bed. "H-Hello?" he answered shakily. "Good morning. This is a wake up call from Hollow Bastion's #1 hotel. We hope you've had a great stay." drawled a bored sounding girl most likely reading off a sticky note. "Yeah I did... I guess." he said not really paying attention. "Thank you sir bye." the girl hung up.

Riku put the phone back down on the dock (2) with shaking hands. He carefully got to his feet walking towards the bathroom. Glancing at the clock as he passed by it he grumbled. 6:32 in the morning was way too early for him. After he got done doing what he had to do Riku finally looked up at the mirror after washing his hands. His eyes were the same amber color but perhaps a shade duller. His silver hair was getting a little long and was tangled severly. He also had purple shading under his eyes. Even his face was getting thinner. Nervously Riku lifted his shirt. Yep he was loosing a lot of weight on the rest of his body too. All in all, the silverette looked like the living dead.

AN: Well my sis tried reading this because I had no idea how 2 continue from there. And craziness ensued. So yeah I ended it there.

Oh and b4 I 4get! (again)

(1)is it even possible to gush coldly? Well I was aiming 4 a cold sounding kind of taunting I guess? Idk make kairi sound however u want. And I kinda made her sort of a whore in this? tattered short black mini dress with black thigh high heeled boots. Yea well shes a demon so yea.

(2) I have no idea what the phone layes on so I called it a dock. It's probably called a cradle but im not sure and nor do I care. So if u wanna know google it yourself.

Ok im done! But plz don't kill me! Lol plz if ur reading this I BEG U REVIEW SO I KNOW I AM LUVED! Cuz reviews r my fuckin drug yo.

Reno: yo bitch thats my line yo!

Me: i'm sorry Reno! (hides)

Reno: It's ok yo. (huggles)

Me: (huggles back) aww I just knew u were always a softy!

Reno: heh yea just don't tell Rude yo.

Me: ok! Review luvs!

(Concludes another long-ass AN)


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf's Cry Chapter 4:  
>Disclaimer: I don't own.<p>

Riku absolutely looked like the living dead. Suddenly the term "Eat  
>something." came to mind. Those words had come up a lot when he was<br>still living with his parents a few years back.

That was when he starved himself. Not sounding like a whiny teenage girl,  
>but Riku hated how he looked. His silver hair was extremly out of place and<br>aqua marine eyes weren't very common either on Destiny Islands. He mostly  
>starved himself out of depression more than appearance.<br>Riku was pretty much a total freak and had no friends. Until Sora came  
>along.<p>

The boy had come up to Riku on the first day of his junior year. Riku  
>was a sophmore.<br>Sora had just moved from another school on the island. 

"Hi my name's Sora! What's your name?" the energetic boy asked. Riku raised  
>a silver eyebrow at the sudden attention from someone else besides his pack. <p>

"You do know that you will be considered the lowest rank on the food chain  
>if you don't stop talking to me right now and call me a fag or something, right?" he said, adjusting the heavy back pack slung over one shoulder.<br>Sora looked strickin at his words.

"So you don't want to be friends?"  
>his voice wavering slightly. Looking up at Riku pitifully, tears beginning to form.<br>Riku realized they were more than likely making a scene so he quickly put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Please don't cry. Here I'll take you out for lunch today! That will be my apology and welcome to Destiny High treat okay?" he said brows furrowing together.

He really did want this boy to be his friend it's just he didn't want to give the kid a hard time.  
>The brunette immediately brightened at Riku's offer.<p>

"Yeah! I'd love to, Riky!" he exclaimed, grabbing his hand and jumping up and down in excitement.  
>Riku scowled at the nick name and the childish junior tugging on his hand. But he let the boy have his fun. Because oddly enough, he just couldn't stand to see the boy cry.<p>

"Come on, Sor-Sor, we have to get to class or we'll be late for our first day." he said giving the boy a small kind smile.

**Sora's POV:**

Sora wasn't even phased by the nickname. He was just happy he could have a friend here at his new school. Being emo all the time got annoying.  
>He felt relieved. He finally had a true friend that he hadn't had in a really long time. And this one even offered to take him out to lunch!<br>Sora sighed content right there on Riku's left arm walking to class. But then Riku's voice broke through the silence.

**Riku's POV:**

"Hey, Sora? What's your first class?" I asked looking down into dazed blue orbs.  
>"Uh I think Mr. Valentine?" he said slowly waking up again.<p>

"Heh, old Vinny?" I said smirking. Sora smiled.

"Hey, Riku? I really like you," Sora sighed grabbing my arm again.

"I know. I really like you too, Sor." I whispered down at him.

He smiled peacefully closing his eyes as we walked down the hall.  
>Little did we know how fucked up both our lives were.<br>Riku was suddenly startled from his thoughts by loud banging coming from the door to his motel room.

"The maids are here! Get your lazy ass outta' bed so we can do our job, jackass!" the one banging on the door screeched.

"Shit!" he hissed, scrambling to his feet running into the room.

He crambed his belongings into his bag while some how pulling a shirt on in the process.  
>All the while the banging on the door seemed to get more annoying each time. Finally, he yanked the door open to see a woman and a girl standing out in the hall.<br>The woman had blonde hair slicked back with two antenna things standing up on her head.  
>The girl had short black hair and big blue eyes, painfully reminding him of Sora.<br>They both were wearing faded pink and white dresses that only the maids wore. The blonde's fist came down hard on his chest that was meant for the old weather beaten door. Seeing a body instead of the door she looked up. She smirked.

"Well then, it looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to get up!" she mocked, putting her hands on her hips.

Riku frowned not finding any of this amusing. "I'm gone so settle down lady." he grumbled pushing passed her. She turned around snorting.

"It's Larxene dipshit get it right! 'Cause when I get outta this crappy place I'm takin over the world bitch!" she cackled.

Riku took a step back getting freaked out even more. This Larxene chick was getting pretty creepy. He felt really bad for the small black haired girl that had to work with this nutcase.

"Come on Xion we gotta clean up this fucker's room!" she yelled pushing the cleaning cart through the door way and bumping the edge of it on the door frame causing a loud sharp noise to ring through the empty hallway.

Suddenly her head popped out of the room again. "By the way your shirt is on backwards dumbass." she cackled again diving back into the room.  
>Xion and I both flinched as we stood in the hall looking at where Larxene was just standing. "I'm really sorry you have to work with a freak like that." he muttered to the floor not caring about his shirt at the moment. <p>

"She's mostly just a bitch sometimes. But I've gotten used to her." the girl giggled lightly. "Heh, yeah but I wouldn't try." he said turning away.  
>She suddenly grabbed his arm. <p>

"Why do you keep turning away when I try to look at your eyes?" she asked.

"U-um uh..." he stuttered trying to find some convincing lie. She smiled.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me." she said letting go of his arm and taking a step back.

"XION! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND STOP TALKING TO THAT DIPSHIT OF A MAN!" came the screeching voice again.

Another flinch and they said they're good byes.

"Bye Mr. come stay with us again!" she said waving.

Riku turned around. "It's Riku!" he yelled walking backwards waving to her.

"XION!" a crash was heard in the room. Her eyes widened as she ran into the room. "Larxene not again!" she whined loudly.

He laughed shaking his head at the trios antics. He was definantly coming back soon.  
>He finally turned around. But was met with a cold hard chest.<br>Who ever he bumped into was like a freaking brick wall. Because the next thing he knew he was flat on his ass, glaring up at the looming figure above him laughing hysterically.  
>He got up off the floor with every intention of pounding this guys face in. But when he saw the height difference he backed up a bit. The guy was like 8'5! So he decided on a threat instead. <p>

"What the hell man watch where your fucking going!" he yelled picking his bag off the floor.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder Riku looked up, seeing who exactly he bumped into. The man had calmed down enough to give the silverette a sly smirk. "Like a fox." he thought slitting eyes, glaring up at a redhead with poison green eyes, heavily out lined in black eyeliner.  
>But the most shocking thing was without a doubt his hair and facial tattoos. Bright red hair spiked back in long sharp spikes, with black upside down tear-drop tattoos under his eyes.<br>Riku let his eyes travel down the red heads body. Black button down shirt with three buttons undone to show off his chest and collarbone. The tiny silver cross dangling from his neck glinted in the motel's flickering light.  
>The man shifted making his unbelievably tight leather pants groan in protest. "Look, babe, I can easily get us a room if you wanna stare at me all day." he said hooking a thumb on his studded belt.<br>Riku whipped his head back up looking at the man in disbelief.

"Did he really just say what I think he said?" Riku thought in shock.

"K I'll introduce myself first names Axel, babe, what 'bout you?"  
>He said gesturing to himself then to Riku. He quickly snapped out of his little trance pushing past Axel.<p>

"I don't have time for pervs like you." he muttered, adjusting the heavy bag on his shoulder as he turned the corner leading to the crusty old elevator.

Pushing the button Riku tapped his foot, waiting on the ancient machine to chug it's way to his floor at the pace of a snail. But as he waited his foot tapping slowed. His eyes getting heavy. He felt exhausted all of a sudden, like he hadn't slept in decades.  
>His crossed arms fell limply to his side. Swaying back and forth Riku couldn't hold on anymore.<p>

"What the hell?" he thought as his knees gave out beneath him. Lying on his side Riku couldn't fight anymore. He closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

"Nobody walks away from me babe." Riku could hear Axel chuckle as he fell into the darkness once again.  
>~~~~^.^~~~~~<p>

And there you go! Another chapter! Plz review! I am very proud of how this one came out so tell me if you love or hate!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf's Cry Chapter 5:  
>Disclaimer: Ok fuck it, you all know EVERYONE on this flippin site does NOT own Kingdom Hearts! (including me) Unless Square and Disney made an account and started writing fanfiction... BUT I don't think they will so on with the story!<p>

"Hello again Riku."came the dreaded voice of the demon from Riku's last dream.  
>Riku slowly opened his eyes afraid to see himself chained in hell again. But what he saw just confused the poor boy more. He was sitting in the middle of the front row in a classroom.<br>It was the Social Studies room in his old high school.

"Kairi why am I in Mr. Valentine's room?" he asked timidly, looking around for the demon.  
>Moments later the girl popped up on the desk right in front of Riku crossing her legs. Riku quickly looked away trying not to gag. The girl was wearing a school girl uniform. The sluttiest you could possibly buy.<p>

"Put some damn clothes on." he growled looking out the window. It was a red and black mixture.

"So this is just a summoned illusion?" he thought looking out the window at the swirling colors.  
>Now that he thought about it the room did look very dark. And the lights were flickering too.<p>

"Kairi this is a very poor illusion you're pulling off here. It looks like a fucking horror movie set." he said glancing back at the girl that was twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.  
>She didn't say anything.<p>

"You do know why you are here, right?" she asked sliding off the desk, deciding to ignore Riku's little remark. Silence. 

"I have to admit I kinda like you Riku but my duty as a demon is for torture. And if there is a way I can give you more of it then it gives me extra brownie points from Xemnas. And right now in the human world your body is in a very dangerous place. I'm sorry but I'm sending you back." she said solemnly.

She really meant the first part. Riku felt like a sort of friend to her. But the superior wouldn't like it if she went easy on him. She had to do her job or she could lose what she had of her life.  
>Kairi bent her head in shame and waved her hand. Sending the dazed Riku flying back to consciousness.<p>

Riku's eyes snapped open sitting up quickly. Panting he looked around the room. The room was dark and smelled like a crypt. The musty smell you get when you walk into a old house or well any old building.  
>The only light was a small burning candle on the bedside table. The boy sat on a king sized bed with red satin sheets. Riku easily slid off the bed, caressing the soft sheets as he got up.<br>He also noticed that someone had changed him out of his old dirty and ripped clothes into a victorian styled coat and pants. "What the hell is going on?" he asked out loud while running a finger over a faded painting of a solemn faced family. 

"Well it seems sleeping beauty decided to wake up." mocked an obnoxious  
>voice from the doorway. The redhead had startled Riku when he spoke so when the man turned to casually look at Riku over his shoulder he laughed at the face the werewolf was making. <p>

"He's so cute." Axel thought as he smirked at the deer caught in the headlights look from the younger. Then catching on to the smirk Riku glared at the man turning on his heel refusing to even look at him.  
>But then Axel was there, too fast to be human, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into the posion green eyes. Riku struggled against the inhuman strength trying to free himself but this seemed to only amuse Axel even more.<br>"What the hell are you!" Riku yelled in panic as he tried even harder to get away. Axel grabbed both hands and pinned them behind Riku's back as he spun him around to crush him against the wall.  
>Riku gasped as the crushing weight of the redhead was forced upon him all at once. The man may have looked skinny but the mans height made up for it. Axel pushed his full body onto Riku even more so the silverette couldn't get away.<br>Riku tried to shape into his wolf form but he couldn't bend over to make the full change.

"You really wanna know what I am, babe?" Axel breathed down the boy's neck making him shiver against the cool body pressed into his own.  
>Honestly Riku was terrified. He couldn't change and he was in a very dangerous situation right now.<p>

"Damn you Kairi to the deepest pits of hell." he snarled in his head hoping she heard his threat.

"Well I see you're just ecstatic to know what I am so I'm just going to help you guess." he growled.

He tightened his grip on the werewolf's arms, his head came down to Riku's neck. Tensing up Riku struggled harder against the iron grip on his arms and body.

"S-stop Axel!" he screamed as the man licked his neck prepping the skin for the upcoming damage. Riku's eyes were wide open with unimaginable fear. The red head chuckled in amusement.  
>He really did just want to scare the boy a bit then back off. But the blood coursing right there under the pale skin was too much for the monster writhing inside him.<p>

"Shhh, just relax." he whispered into the werewolf's ear before licking the lobe. Riku shivered.  
>His prey was too tense he'd have to weave a small spell before he could actually feed. Damn rules. Yes vampires had rules too. Just like any other creature.<br>(AN: If you haven't figured out Axel's a vampire yet you fail miserably.)

Running one hand down the boy's side while easily holding him still with the other Axel whispered quick words that Riku couldn't make out.  
>But the next thing he knew he was slumping on the vampire's chest totally vulnerable.<br>His body was unresponsive. Eyes half hooded he attempted to give the redhead a death glare.  
>Smirking, Axel went down to Riku's neck, eyes already a glowing red color. Riku's head swam like he was drunk. The bite was numb to him.<br>All he could feel was what was left of his energy slowly draining from him. His eyes closed letting himself slip away.  
>Axel willed himself to stop before he killed the werewolf. Slowly pulling away he pressed two fingers over the wound on Riku's neck preforming a small healing spell.<p>

The werewolf wouldn't turn into a half breed though since Axel didn't let his venom flow from his gums into Riku's blood. He was just unconscious from the blood loss.  
>Axel carried the boy over to the big soft bed, laying him down before swiftly leaving the room.<br>This time Riku didn't know what was going on. He was floating in a large open space going on for what seemed like miles. Black and white swirled around on the ground and sky. Riku opened his eyes, touching his neck, he only felt soft skin.

"K-kairi? Where are you?" he croaked. He was so confused he just needed someone to talk to.

"Kairi and I changed places so is it okay if you just talk to me?" I heard the small timid voice say.

Sighing in relief I felt my body cascade down to the angel softly landing on my feet without a sound. I smiled at the pretty change from all of the darkness. Axel and Kairi were too much.  
>But I'm still gay. If I was straight I would totally go for Namine but I just never could like girls. Another reason why his parents hated him.<br>Seeing the sadness flicker on his face Namine grabbed his hand, pulling him down into a sitting position in front of her.

"What's wrong Riku?" she asked folding her hands on her lap.

"Should I tell her about Axel?" he thought worrying his lip with his teeth while quickly glancing up at the angel.  
>"Yes I think you should it will help." she said smiling softly.<p>

"Oh! I forgot you can read my thoughts!" he blushed looking down.  
>She took his hands between her own, giving them an encouraging squeeze.<p>

"Please Namine don't send me back to that monster!" he begged the blonde.

The angel looked down, pity written all over her face.

"You must not forget, Riku, you're a monster too." she said letting his hands slip back down into his lap.

Bringing her own hands to gently push herself up off the pure white floor she walked over to a small bowl of water. Riku swore that it wasn't there when he got here.  
>Dipping her finger into the crystal clear water Namine gazed down into the light blue bowl. She quickly motioned for Riku to come over.<br>Riku was surprised at what he saw.  
>It was him laying in the bed he had woken up in after Kairi sent him back. <p>

"By the way Namine I hate your other half. She's a total bitch." he muttered to the angel, recalling the encounter.

She only smiled and shook her head at the two's antics.

"He actually cares about you." she said suddenly as the image changed from Riku to Axel in his room.  
>Axel sat on the edge of the bed, head resting in his hands. The position of sorrow and defeat. Riku looked at the image and then back at Namine in confusion.<p>

"W-what?" he whispered.

"He cares for you. The vampire is slowly falling. He is in denial but his heart thinks other wise." she said quietly.

"Wait, so Axel likes me?" Riku said in disbelief. Namine slowly nodded.

"But it's not possible! Vampires and werewolves are literally always at each other's necks!" he groaned clutching his head.

It was too much to take in with all of the events that had gone by in the last few months since Sora's death. First Sora dying, and now a stupid vampire falling in love with him?  
>Riku sat on the ground in a much similar position that Axel was in. Putting his head in his hands he tried to grasp what sanity he had left.<p>

"Why me?" he thought.

"What sins did I do to deserve this punishment?" the silverette sat there in his own self pity dreading his existence while Namine looked worriedly  
>between the two males.<p>

One sitting at her feet, and the other just an image in the glass bowl.

"They are both mourning for each other. But the werewolf does not yet know that his pity is not for himself." she thought sadly looking down at Riku. Another thought came to the angel. Soon Kairi and I will have to move on. Half angels and their demons could only stay with one immortal creature for so long.

"Our world is so fucked up and consfusing!" Kairi's voice chanted in Namine's head. She smiled. Kairi was like a sister to her. Since they both shared a mind it was very hard to not think of her as a twin that changed places with her every now and then.

"Hey Namy?" Kairi questioned. The angel grunted to show she was listening, swirling her fingers idly in the water as she awaited the question from her other half.

"When are we switching to that pink haired werewolf?" she asked. Namine perked up at that.

"You mean Marluxia?" she said slightly looking up as if Kairi were talking to her from the ceiling.  
>Riku's head snapped up at that, amber eyes flashing dangerously. <p>

"If that red headed whore even touches one of my pack members I'll fucking slit her throat with my claws and tear her head of with my teeth!"

He hissed so lowly it made his shoulders shake in rage.  
>Namine's eye widened in fear. She knew how protective a werewolf could get of it's pack members. Mate or not.<p>

Riku quickly jumped into fighting stance on all fours. Snarling he started to crawl towards the angel.  
>Namine backed up only to bump into the table with the bowl on top. Terrified she did the only thing she knew how to do to protect herself.<br>She quickly made a black and purple portale just as Riku pounced, sending him jumping through it instead of attacking the angel.

Startled he was surprised to see himself falling towards his body on the bed. Just when he thought he was going to fall and crush himself he went right into his body.

**Riku's POV:**

Lurching up I grabbed my chest gasping hard. That by far was the most creepy and terrifying thing that has ever happened to me. Quickly getting up I ran for the door, yanking it open I took a step out only to collide with a cold chest. Again.

I let out a frusterated growl as the vampire dragged me back into the room.  
>Finding enough energy I knee'd him in the stomache before he could push me back towards the bed anymore.<p>

Since he was no longer alive therefor no longer breathing, I wasn't surprised when he didn't give a weeze or bend over in pain. But it did take him by surprise letting me pull away before he could recover from my boldness that seemed to have blown away since I ran into him at the motel.  
>Crouching down at lightining speed I quickly started the shift into a wolf.<p>

It must be full moon tonight. Or I've gotten really good at shifting, because it didn't take but seconds to change and be snarling in Axel's face as he lay writhing on his back, trying to shove me off.  
>It felt so good to be in my true form again! Oh how I wanted to just run until I could no longer feel my legs! Maybe until I died so I could join my parents in the after life. They were killed by the wretched race of vampires.<p>

All the more reason to kill this son of a bitch.

"Rot in hell!" I snarled in my head as I glared at the vampire trying feebly to push me off.

"We are both damned you dog so quit acting like your one of those disgusting humans!" he roared finally gathering enough energy to push me off.

I yelped as my back collided with the wall. Jumping back up I had every intention to kill. Standing there in the middle of the room the vampire had summoned two flaming chakrams, and was in fighting stance.

"Get ready to fight long and hard, babe. 'Cause I never back out until my opponent calls defeat or is laying dead on the ground." he sneered with a malicous grin.

AN: Well then I guess you will have to review to see what happens! Yea  
>I'm sorry guys but i'm the kind of author that likes faves and watches but u gotta do your part! I write and you review! Ok? Good! Lol im also really sorry for the long wait for the 2 who have reviewed! Yes if you review you get noticed! So for all the others who favedwatched... you dont exist until you review. Cruel? Well I dont care! So know for reviewers!

Robot-chan: yes I like it too! And thank you for loving it!

MissTuffcy: thank you for the review! And here it is! I continued it just for you and robot-chan!

For everyone else review! OR YOU DONT EXIST! Annnd you dont get an axel and riku plushie! im so evil... (evil cackle)


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf's Cry Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: Axel and Riku would be together so much more if I did own them

Ok quicky AN before I start the chapter! A quick one I promise! So I will thank my awsome reviewers at the end but I would like to dedicate this chap to MissTuffcy because she is such an awsome person and her reviews put a smile on my face. Now on with the story!

**Axel's POV:**

As I twirled the flaming chakrams in my hands I smirked, looking down at the enraged werewolf before me. Riku sure is a feisty little thing.

The wolf quickly jumped at my throat with bared teeth and claws extended. Not expecting such a quick attack I jumped and did a small flip over the canine's back, landing in a croaching position.

Riku did not like that at all. He lunged again at me, but as I made a move to the right Riku snagged my leg in his powerful jaws. With a small grunt of surprise I gave a swift kick to the wolf's face with my other foot.

Riku gave a pained yelp as the boot made heavy contact with his nose. Falling on his back once again Riku writhed in pain as I sent another swift kick to his ribs effectively cracking two of them.

I backed off as the wolf howled in agonizing pain. But I was even more surprised when I felt warm droplets running down my cheeks. Wiping the offending substance off my skin I looked down to see blood. Tears. I couldn't believe I was crying! The first time I ever cried was after I found out I was changed into a vampire. I quickly figured out that vampires didn't cry stinging salt water, but warm blood.

Falling to my knees I looked at the wolf that was whimpering and twitching helpless on the ground.

"I'm just as much of a monster as the rest of this wretched race of bloodsuckers!" I screamed in my head.

The tears were falling heavier than ever now, staining the elegant rug beneath the two. Finally the werewolf lay limp. Cautiously climbing over I gave a brief check of the canine's injuries. About three broken ribs and a small bump on his head was all the my eyes could see so far.

When Riku woke up he would be in a lot of pain. Luckily I didn't kick his nose hard enough to break it, but that would still be pretty sore too. Hoisting the large dog over my shoulder I carried him over to the bed.

Tending to his wounds wasn't very hard, all I had to do was set the ribs back in place to heal.

As soon as dawn hit Riku would be back in human form. Glancing at a nearby digital clock I read that it wouldn't be too long before that would happen. Quickly using a dog collar and chain I got for the captive, just in case he wasn't too happy, I secured the wolf to the bedposts.

With a final check to make sure everything was in place for the upcoming plan I nodded in satisfaction.

"The pack won't even know what hit them." I thought with an evil smirk.

**Riku's POV:**

This time when Riku lost consciousness he didn't enter any weird rooms or realms. No one was there. Not Namine or Kairi.

"Is my time up?" he thought. It was weird. Would my sentence already be over with? Every immortal creature was assigned a demom at birth that would eventually move on. But wait, didn't Namine say something about Marluxia? But he's not a pup. This doesn't make any sense at all! I thought wildly. Maybe it was just to get me angry?

Why did my life have to change all because of my stupid bloodline! It's not fair! Maybe if I was just human I could have a normal happy life?

Riku battled with his thoughts in his dream-like state. He couldn't see anything but white. Just white.

Why can't I just wake up? He felt like crying for help. But the white light seemed to smother him. Is this the end? Willing himself to get up he finally broke through.

Gasping as he woke up in a cold feverish sweat Riku wished he really hadn't woken up. He felt ill and achy all over. He put cold shaking hands on his face trying to calm down.

Why do I feel like I got hit by a freight train? Curling into himself Riku let out a choked sob. He just wanted to go home and stop all this running and pain. He wanted to just go back to Destiny Islands. Just go back in time to where Sora was still alive and not even think about telling him what he really was.

He was shaking hard now. Our kind doesn't do well if we break-out into the cold sweats. Our body tempature drops drastically and most end up dying from just a simple little flu.

We have to stay warm or else it will kill us. Suddenly I felt strong warm arms

envelop me from behind. I didn't look up to see the source of the comforting heat, just drifted and let it be. I suddenly had a memory of Zack doing this to me when I first joined the pack when I turned 13.

I had cried not wanting to be part beast for the rest of my life. Zack was like my older brother, he was always there for me. He had known all along that on the full moon of my 13th birthday that I would finally shift into my true form.

Zack had found me in the fetal position in our favorite field we always played in as kids. He immediately came over and hugged me tight to his chest until I stopped crying. We were closer than ever after that.

But a few weeks after my 15th birthday was when I got news that Zack had died in a battle against Sephiroth's clan. I should have went to that battle and died right there next to him. But I was there in Destiny Islands getting the education my parent's had always wanted me to have. That night I cried alone in our field without his strong arms around me.

I was always angry at everyone and everything after Zack's death. I eventually dropped out of school around senior year.

Nobody questioned my actions because they knew all they would get was a cold glare and a turned back. I still came around Destiny High to see Sora though. The only reason why I didn't just go live with the pack in the thick forest at the edge of town was because of the emo-ish brunette.

He became my small glimmer of hope in the darkness. I devoted my life to him. Maybe if I had died in that battle I wouldn't have been so fucked up and depressed now.

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I groggily opened my eyes to a candle glaring in my face. It must be night already. The sweats were gone but I still felt cold enough that my body felt numb.

Maybe I should be glad for that because my body was aching terribly earlier. Shivering I slowly tried to sit up, but something pulled at my neck as I shifted, almost making me collapse. Why was I so weak? Inspecting the offending piece around my neck my eyes widened as I realized it was a dog collar and a bit of steel chain.

There was no need to tie me up in the state I was in. Looking around I tried to look for anybody that might have been quietly standing in the room while I was lost in thought.

Where did those warm and secure arms that held me so tenderly go? I felt like crying again but bit my lip instead. Crying wouldn't do anything for me now.

Well whoever was in bed with me earlier certainly couldn't be Axel. He's a vampire and they're cold because the need for a heartbeat and blood pumping through veins is not needed. A shiver ran through me as I thought of Zack. It felt just like him. If only my nose wasn't clogged with dried blood earlier I might have been able to verify a scent.

Thinking of that Riku realized that he had been cleaned, bandaged, and had been changed into a new pair of clothes. This time into a sweatshirt and pajama bottoms. He was surprised that he was wearing something from his time and nothing Victorian.

But the clothes were still big and baggy on his smaller thinner form. Riku couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a decent meal. Giving up on trying to roll the sleeves up on the giant black sweatshirt he just let them hang over his hands as he shifted, getting as comfortable as he could with the

collar on his neck.

He wouldn't dare take it off in fear of a more sever punishment from the vampire. Accepting his fate as a mere dungeon dog Riku slumped against the bed's headboard. He was sore everywhere but it was really hard to breath and move around. He suspected that a few of his ribs were broken after looking at the bandage wrapped tightly around his chest.

Still feeling achy Riku was trying to decide on just falling back into a dreamless sleep or staying awake in hopes of Axel coming back to tell him just what the hell was going on. Feeling his body protest against the latter Riku fell unconscious with his head tilted to the side.

But to his surprise when Riku drifted off he found himself back in the field he had loved to play in so much as a child. Sitting up he looked around. Everything was so peaceful, the sun was shining bright and there was the hum of insects everywhere.

Riku admired the soft, lush, green grass under his palms and bare feet. He was in complete awe at the beauty of his childhood getaway. Looking around for someone at all he heard a soft voice singing.

He couldn't make out what the person was singing but it was definantly female. Finally seeing a small girl maybe at the age of 14 slowly walking out of the thicket of trees in a pure white dress, Riku slowly got to his feet not wanting to disturb the bare-footed girl as she busied herself with twirling a daisy in her hand whilst singing.

As she stopped about three paces in front of the silverette the girl finished the song and looked up. She smiled kindly at him.

"Hello there, my name is Olette." she said handing him the flower she was holding.

"My name is Riku." he said gingerly taking the daisy from her.

"Oh I know that silly! Do you not know where you are?" she giggled.

The boy shook his head no.

"Well Riky you are in the realm of the dead. This is where your most fond memories recede so your conscious dropped you off here to finish whatever business was unfinished." she said cheerfully.

"Wait so I'm not dead then? What business is unfinished? By the way please don't call me Riky." so many questiones were swirling around in his head at that point.

"Nope! Your are very much alive Riky! Pretty soon your other questions will be answered I'm sure!" she said bouncing slightly in place, completely ignoring Riku's request on the no-nicknames idea.

Without any warning Olette grabbed Riku's arm and was skipping to the thick forest once again. Tripping over his own feet while trying to keep up, Riku was getting worried as an anxious feeling settled over him.

"Dear lord please help me through this dream." he silently prayed in his head.

"Oh! Silly me I almost forgot to tell you! Your thoughts are never safe in the realm of the dead! So be careful what you think of! Because everyone can read your mind!" Olette chimed over her shoulder with a smile to happy to not be almost evil.

Riku almost groaned in exasperation at this bit of news. Letting himself be dragged away to God knows where, Riku couldn't help the anxious feeling that was getting stronger with every step they took towards the forest.

-dies from exhaustion- It is late and I'm going to bed after this is saved and uploaded so you can squee with happyness when you see it in your inbox! Lol I really should be doing homework but I chose to update my fave story instead. So here you go!

IMPORTANT! This may have several errors. But as usual im too exhausted to even re-read this myself. And no beta either so I shall recheck this as soon as I can. So plz try to ignore any errors there may be. Thank you

Now this is the shortest AN I will probably make so I'm skipping right to the thank you's of my reviewers.

MissTuffcy: -hands over Axel and Riku plushie- yup enjoy! Haha I just luv luv LUV your reviews hun they put a smile on my face when I read them so here I am with that update you wanted! Please keep the reviews. It doesnt matter if its just "luv this chap" i'll take anything I just want to know your still reading

Now I'm not sure if robot-chan is too lazy to review but if your still reading I hope you like it dear! I luv u my fabulous reviewers! You keep me going strong! Now for the IASWAA fans expect me to update that next ok?

But SWMF is not even planned out yet. It wasn't even supposed to continue at all but ive gotten some reviews so I shall and will continue it! Lol just be patient.

I luv you all and goodnight!

~Twisted


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf's Cry Chapter 7:

AN: Dear lord I just got done reading the last chapter over again and I really hate it. Yes I am very sorry to say it but I wouldn't be surprised if everyone of you stopped reading because of that chapter. I'm trying to decide if I want to go back and fix the multiple errors or not. Since this is my fave story on my stories list.

Anywho, I'm working very hard on this chapter so please enjoy my labor

Disclaimer: Oh hell no. haha I don't own these sexy men and I certainly don't own Three Days Grace -cries-

Crimson red eyes gleamed brightly in the pitch black room. Axel was sitting tensely on a very antique looking armchair beside the bed that contained a almost dead looking Riku.

Closing his eyes, the vampire let out an exasperated sigh. It had been two nights since he last saw those beautiful amber eyes. It was killing him. Riku seemed to be in a temporary coma of some sort.

The vampire had been sitting in the armchair for quite some time when the door slowly creaked open to reveal a small figure with a candle in an elegantly crafted candlebra.

"Master Axel?" whispered the small voice from the hallway.

Slowly looking over in a bored fashion Axel gave another exasperated sigh.

"Yes what is it dear?" he drawled rolling his eyes. He didn't like to be bothered when he was thinking. Besides he only acted playful around Riku. It seemed to annoy the boy to no end. The vampire smiled thinking of an annoyed and pissed Riku. He was just so cute.

The girl frowned pushing through the door to stand in the middle of the room.

"My name is Yuffie. Not dear or anything else you decide to come up with. What I came to tell you is very important if you will listen and take me seriously." she said matter-of-factly.

The redhead waved his hand towards the girl to show he was listening as he lay sprawled out on the chair much like a bored to death prince on his newly recieved throne.

"Master, Sephiroth's clan has decided that you are too strong. The clan thinks that you will begin to plot behind their backs and destroy Sephiroth therefore taking over completely. I've also gotten word from the half angel Namine and her demon Kairi that all these rumors are in fact true. Sir you are in great danger of being killed very soon." Yuffie explained in a rigid tone.

Once again Axel looked over to his servant as if she had just told him the weather. Staying in the same position for almost a minute Axel finally shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring way.

"Let them come. See if I care. Because they are right after all because I do want full and complete power over the entire vampire race. To do that I will have to kill the one vampire who already has that glorious power. That would be Sephiroth himself. I am powerful enough to do anything. I just know it. Besides, I can easily pluck them off one at a time until all are dead or suffering in the dungeon underneath this very castle." he finished with a smirk as he idly played with the pentagram on his neck. The necklace was given to him long ago by a kind witch.

Yuffie had relaxed as he talked. She knew he was right. She herself was a witch in training so being assigned to work for a vampire wasn't a very big deal to her. The girl had known how powerful her master was. Yuffie had also always known that all the women in her family were witches and one day she too would have an elder teaching her the wonders of magic and potions.

The reason she wasn't already doing that is because working for another immortal creature was part of her lessons. It was more like working for no pay, but was required in her education. She was happy to be a servant and not some slave working in the miles of gardens on the ancient castle's property.

She knew a stupid gnome that had angered the master one day and his fate was to either die or work in the miles of gardens. Of course the gnome was stupid so he chose the latter. But what he didn't pay attention to was that to work in the gardens meant an eternity of hard labor. Or until Axel died. Either way. The girl felt terrible pity for the small gnome and tried to visit him every day while she was on her way back from picking fresh flowers for the dinner table. Even though she didn't like the treatment of the knome the young witch was very proud to serve such a powerful vampire.

She had faith in her master because she knew he could overpower Sephiroth, the most powerful vampire in the world, and take over.

Looking back over to the short girl he gave a rare kind smile. She was a good one. He knew she would be a beautiful young woman in the near future. But Yuffie was only a mere 14 years of age. Her time would come and Axel was happy to know she would be a very kind hearted witch. He could always see that motherley nature. Turning his poison green eyes back to the silverette laying on the bed Axel's smile faded into a tight line.

The redhead wouldn't leave until Riku woke up so he could make sure that whatever this coma like state was wouldn't eventually kill him in his sleep. He had heard that when werewolves went to sleep sometimes they never woke up because unlike humans they can actually get harmed or even killed in dreams and nightmares.

"What ever he is going through, please whoever is out there, help him survive this." Axel silently begged as both vampire and witch shared a silent worrying glance to the bed.

The Land of the Dead

Olette let go of Riku's hand as they stopped right in front of the thick, dark, forest. Riku didn't remember it looking as deadly as it did now. Suddenly the girl turned to him.

"Riku I can't stay in human form as long as the others. I only died 2 years ago so my image won't stay long. I am only a reciever. That means I'm sort of like the nurse at the docter's office that leads you to the examination room. My partner will take you through the forest. Goodbye for now friend." Olette said as her body began to flicker in the daylight. Closing her eyes she started to fade into the air with a soft smile on her face.

Soon the girl completely vanished from sight leaving the silverette alone in the vast meadow. The birds and insects quieted as soon as Olette was gone. Leaving an eerie silence to creep over the grass and send a shiver down the werewolf's spine.

Riku looked around for the partner Olette had told him about. Finding none he decided to walk through the forest himself. Even if it was creepy as hell.

"Wait I take that back. Hell is creepier." he shuddered at the memory of being chained to the ceiling by Kairi.

Pushing past a small thicket of underbrush Riku looked around to see which way would lead him to whatever place he needed to finish this so called "business" at.

Spotting an almost invisible trail not far from where he was standing Riku crouched down and willed himself into wolf form. Hearing a sickening "Snap!" from his bones shifting into shape Riku grimaced. It had been a little too long since he had changed and it was taking a toll on his body. No wonder he had been so powerful the other night while fighting the vampire. His body was releasing pent up energy.

Shaking his head Riku tried to forget that god awful man as he trotted over to the path, glowing amber eyes bright with curiosity. Sniffing he didn't recognise any scents. Taking a step forward and extending his neck a little farther to sniff another small patch of grass and dirt Riku's eyes widened as he smelled something that he thought had been lost forever.

Snapping his head up in attention the silver wolf bolted down the trail following the scent. He didn't even register how good it felt to run. Muscles rippling under a thick coat, heart beating faster than any drug high, wind blowing through the soft thick hair. Riku's body was enjoying this, but his mind wasn't even with him.

It was in a far away place. Remembering his life. What it was like before the first shift. All the happy times of running around and stirring up shit in the neighborhood with the local boys (later he figured out that almost all of them were to be his pack mates.)

Going to the corner store and trying to flirt with the girl at the cash register so they could get a pack of cigarettes and an 8 pack of beer. The times with his friends were precious. But then there was Zack. His best friend and literally almost lover. They would always run through the forest when all the other boys were still trying to act human when they really weren't anymore.

That's the reason they were outcasts but still pretty mean fighters. Riku had been devastated when he found out about his bloodline. He even felt betrayed because the black haired man had always known his fate, but had never even bothered to tell him.

But Riku trusted the older wolf. He listened to Zack with an open mind and actually learned how to accept what he was. Hell he learned to embrace it! The other boys had freaked out and had been self conscious of themselves when they shifted. They immediately shoved the truth away and continued on as if nothing was wrong. In their minds they were still human.

Riku never knew what happened to those boys after they left for a more normal life, but he did know that they had to cry themselves to sleep at night after a full moon. When werewolves don't change over a certain amount of time their body does it for them. It's pretty serious when that happens. Because if that does happen then there is no human mind in that skull. Just a fierce determined mind of a hungry wolf. Killings are common because of these dimwitted idiots that just won't accept the animal they have become.

Riku slowed his running until it was down to a lazy trot.

"Hmph. Well Three Days Grace didn't know it but they wrote a song on the reckless life of a loup garou. Or werewolf. Whatever you want to call it." he mused in his head.

Coming to a halt the silver wolf sniffed again to find the familiar scent even more stronger. Riku was struggling to figure out if this was just his nose playing tricks on him or not. Heading into another steady run towards the smell Riku stealthily leaped over a small bush into another clearing. But what he saw there almost made him collapse right there in the grass.

It couldn't be. He lost him forever. Why is he here? Riku's mind was in a whirlwind. Standing right there in the middle of the clearing was the man who gave him hope, pride, knowledge, and most of all love. The one that had died for his pack.

"Zack?"

AN: haha I am sooo evil! Yup right there is what you call a cliff hanger kids! Lol so it is yet again late and I am very exhausted! So the usual. It is barely reread and unbeta'd so please forgive me for mistakes. Now I don't think there is any reviews to thank but watch there be one and I will be like SHIT! Haha please review luvx and I shall update.

Btw it is Spring Break! YAY! haha not. Actaully yes you should be glad since I am not going to the beach or anything like the rest of my friends are. So I have time to write, read, review other stories, and reply to your guys' reviews/messages! Now I have all week except on friday I will take an all day trip to Ashville and will spend the weekend there so don't expect updates then. Unless I decide to type up a few chaps while I am there.

Now update list:

IASWAA: Well I currently have writer's block of course . but I think I sorta have a plan now that I know where im goin and im not pressed for homework or tests.

SWMF: Weeeelll yea not even started on that chapter yet. Because like I said last chapter. Not even supposed to continue. But I got some reviews and really I am a very nice person so I cant deny a reader a update now can I?

So look out for a crazy load of updates or just an occasional one. Thank you for reading my lovelies. ok bye bye

~Twisted


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolf's Cry Chapter 8:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. D':**

**Well hello lovely readers! So I'm finally getting around to updating again since the switch from Fanfiction. I'm also very sorry that I left you all with a cliffhanger last time, and THEN started the lengthy switch. So please don't kill me? Also, I hope most of you (if not all of you from fanfiction) have continued to read my stories on here. If you have than I must say you are the best readers that have ever sat down in front of your computer screen! XD now I am pretty sure I've kept you long enough so to the story if you haven't skipped this already!**

  
>Time seemed to stand still as I stood there dumbstruck. It just didn't make sense to me. How could he be standing right here in front of me if he was dead? Or is this a trick? I narrowed my eyes at the thought. My mind must be playing tricks on me. But the curiosity was killing me. Slowly I inched toward the smiling figure with his arms stretched out, beckoning me to jump into them. I whimpered inside my head. Oh how badly I wanted to do just that! I stopped, looking long and hard at the person. It just had to be him! I shook my head at my silly thoughts and launched myself at him, effectively pinning him to the ground. I quickly buried my furry face into his neck when I felt strong arms wrap around me.<p>

"Why were you thinking I wasn't real? I'm right here!" I heard the familiar husky voice say in a hurt tone. I immediately felt guilty for thinking that. Especially since everything and everyone in this realm can read my thoughts.

"I'm sorry it's just you're supposed to be dead, a-a-and this is just too much at once, Zack!" I whimpered.

"I am dead, Ri." I heard him whisper my old nickname. I closed my eyes. I knew it was too good to be true.

"That's why you're here. The Land of the Dead is pretty much in the middle of heaven and hell. It's the realm meant for dead immortal's. I summoned you here, because well we need to talk." he said stroking my ears. I shook my head in understanding, and rolled off to change into human form. As soon as I was human again I curled up on his side, looking up expectantly.

"First I just want to say my death wasn't your fault. At all. Get that through your thick skull before I continue." he said gently rapping the top of my head with his knuckles. I pouted nodding in agreement.

"Good. Now my memory is a little fuzzy so I'm going to explain what really happened the best I can. What I remember is I was standing in the field. We were waiting for Sephiroth and his army of vampires. I was standing there rigid as ever in wolf form worrying about you. I was so afraid that we would lose and Sephiroth would find you and kill you before I could do anything to hide you if I did die." he said voice low. The fingers in my hair stroked slowly and soothingly as he bit his lip. I prodded his side getting his attention.

"I think we have as much time as we need. Take your time, Zack." he nodded his head.

"As I said we were standing there waiting for Sephiroth. We were expecting his army to just come up the hill and into the field like a normal battle. But what we didn't expect was an ambush from behind. It was unfair I know, but that blood sucker is heartless. He didn't and probably won't ever care what happened to us that day. Two sets of his soldiers attacked the sides and back of our formation. Then Sephiroth and the rest of his army attacked the front. We had no chance. I fought as hard as I could and I was pretty sure I was going to make it out alive, but then I saw him approaching me with that long sword. I was fighting a losing battle. Besides, there were only a few of us who actually were strong enough to fight 'till the end, but he quickly overpowered the rest of us." when he finished he looked down at me. I'm pretty sure my amber eyes were shimmering with tears.

"How come your eyes aren't that gorgeous aqua anymore, Ri?" he said brushing my silver bangs out of my face.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, Zack. Ever since I killed Sora that night, my eyes haven't shifted back. Even in human form." I whispered afraid our conversation would fall on unwanted ears.

"No one told you? Ah, well, since there really isn't any parental influence on you anymore I guess not, eh?" he said. I looked at him in confusion.

"Once you kill someone who has betrayed the pack, your eyes won't change back. I thought you just killed something small before you came here. That's normal, but they should've changed back after about an hour or so..." he trailed off. I looked on in horror.

"Is there not any other way for them to change back? I mean Sora just didn't swear to the oath! He didn't do anything like, like expose us!" I said exasperated trying to find a way around this.

"It's still betrayal." Zack said softly, pity filled his blue eyes. I fell onto my back with a huff.

"You never know, Ri. They could change back some how."

"Most likely not." I said bitterly. My appearance was a big deal to me. Who would want something as ugly as me?

"I would." I heard him say. Oh yeah, I forgot everyone could hear my thoughts.

"Zack, I would love to stay here, maybe forever, but I really need to get back. Now that I have the information I can finally take over Sephiroth, and get my revenge." I said slowly standing up. Worry flashed over his angelic features.

"Riku! You can't go! He'll kill you in a heartbeat!" he said standing up swiftly, grabbing my shoulders.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." I whispered looking down at my feet.  
>I heard a sigh, then felt gentle fingers grasp my chin, forcing me to look up.<p>

"I trust you, Ri. Just," he sighed again, "don't get yourself killed." he finished, releasing me. I nodded solemnly, turning I gave him one last glance before walking the way I had come.

"Bye, Zack." I said crouching down in wolf form, and walking through the trees.

"Goodbye, Ri." I heard him say as his form vanished in the wind, like dust blowing away. I held back the longing feeling as I ran back, tracing my scent. I finally got back to the clearing where I had met Olette, but this time she wasn't there.

"Shit!" I thought remembering another question, "I forgot to ask Zack if that was him in the bed with me!" I sighed. Oh well, it was probably just my imagination anyways. Just something my mind made up to give me comfort through the night. Suddenly my eyes started to droop.

I was getting really tired all at once. I layed down on the grass as the drowsy feeling became unbearable. I couldn't stay conscious, closing my eyes I let myself drift away, into the comforting embrace of sleep.

**Back at the castle...**

Yuffie awoke with a start as she heard violent thrashing, and the sound of clanging metal coming from the bed right in front of her. She jumped out of the chair and gasped in fear, backing up to the wall. The werewolf had woken up, and he was not too happy about being chained up either. The young witch looked around hopeless, hands clasped to her chest. The master had gone out just a while ago to feed. He wasn't expecting Riku to wake up for awhile, so he left the girl in charge until he got back.

"Oh dear, what am I suppose to do?" she whispered in a panic. She couldn't summon a spell. It was absolutely forbidden in the castle. Even in an emergency. Axel said he would take care of everything. So none of the servants bothered with spells or magic from then on. Only the ones in training. Which was Yuffie herself. The girl let out a whimper as the boy arched painfully off the bed. He looked like a madman! His eyes flashed dangerously.

"You! Get me out of here!" he growled hopping onto all fours on the mussed bed, glaring harshly at the dark haired girl.

"I-i'm sorry s-sir I can't d-do that without my m-master's permission!" she squeaked, eyes wide as dinner plates. He howled enraged, fighting harder against the restraints. Then, the sickening sound of a chain snapping. He smirked evilly. Yuffie finally screamed, dashing out of the room at top speed. Many of the servants were awakened, coming out of their rooms with candles, most still in their nightgowns and slippers. Many were calling out to the girl, asking what was wrong.

She fled down the hall in a panic. The girl screamed once again when she ran head on into a hard chest. Axel pulled her off the floor quickly, grabbing her shoulders.

"What the hell happened?" he hissed shaking her. Yuffie was a sobbing mess.

"T-the w-erewolf! H-he's escaping!" she sobbed. The vampire let out an exasperated yell, shoving Yuffie into the nearest servant, he bolted down the hallway, bursting the door open into the dark room. His eyes widened as he saw Riku standing there in full wolf form looking rabid.

"What the hell happened to you, Riku?" he breathed.

"I know everything! You filthy bloodsucker! As soon as I kill Sephiroth I'm coming back to rip your throat out!" he snarled, biting the air aggressively. Axel frowned.

"No, you don't know everything. We have the same goal you dog. I'm after Sephiroth too, but I'm not sure you want to take over the entire vampire race. So tell me boy, what is it you're seeking from him?" Axel said, crossing his arms, he looked expectantly at the boy.

"Revenge." he growled, smirking devilishly. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"He looks like a fucking demon. I don't know what's gotten into him, but I think I kinda like it." he thought smirking back.

"Well, Riku," he purred the boy's name, "why don't we make a deal? You kill Sephiroth for your little revenge, and I get to be lead vampire? Sound like a deal?" he said waving his hand dramatically through the air while walking over to the seemingly calmer wolf. Riku sat down on his haunches, he thought for awhile before turning back to the redhead.

"Deal." he said giving a sharp toothed grin. The vampire smiled.

"There's a slight catch my friend," he said bending down swiftly, "you see, you sorta have to donate some blood. Not a lot. Just enough to seal the deal. You know what I mean?" he said running a pale hand down the silverette's throat. His smirk widened as he felt the thick neck vibrate with a growl.

"Okay." he retorted giving better access to his neck.

"In human form." he said, humor dancing in those poisonous green eyes.

"Fine." he snapped, willing himself back into a human. Shifting had gotten easier over the past few months. Probably from doing it so much, but Riku was still weak after every change. He fell limp onto the ground unable to move.

"I'm sorry, but it does take a lot of energy to shift!" he said grumpily as the vampire gave him a look that said, "Oh my God, seriously?"

Axel grabbed the boy by the chin, swiftly diving in he gave the pale skin a long lick before burying his fangs into the flesh. Riku gasped, screwing his eyes shut. He grasped the man's shoulders tightly, trying to hold on to sanity. He felt his claws grow, forming shallow welts into the redheads skin.

"S-stop." he whimpered scratching at the vampire's back. He could feel his own canines' sharpen. A few moments later Axel pulled away. He smirked wiping the excess blood of his lips.

"You idiot! Don't you know you could've forced the change on me if you had done that any longer!" he screeched, poking a sharp nailed finger into the man's chest.

"Your blood is sweet. I wouldn't mind draining you," he said getting up, "but I do need you to kill Sephiroth so it will have to wait."

"What the hell! Did you not hear me?" he yelled, flustered. Suddenly he was grabbed by the throat, and thrown onto the bed. Before he could get up he was pinned down.

"Yes, I knew that. I stopped, you're still human. Now, shut the fuck up. We have business to attend to, and I would really prefer you quit acting like a PMSing bitch." he sneered. He jumped off the bed, walking out of the room. Riku just sat there dumbstruck.

"I am not acting like a PMSing bitch!" he yelled running after the vampire.

"Oh hell no." Riku said, folding his arms. Axel shrugged.

"What? It's state of the art." he said putting out his cigarette.

"A fucking carriage? That's the 19th century's version of state of the art! What time are you from?" he said waving his hands around.

"Eh, let's see. I was born in 1796, and I think I died around 1816.**[1]** So I was about 20 when I was turned." he said thoughtfully looking at the night sky. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Axel snapped looking at the silverette.

"You're being a whole lot more open with me. It's making me nervous." he admitted looking at the vampire. He chuckled.

"Ah, Riku, have you not been paying attention? We have a deal. I stay to my promises. Now, we take the carriage, or you tell me a better plan."  
>Riku smirked dangerously. Axel backed up a bit.<p>

"We're doing this my way then." he laughed like a mad man, grabbing the redhead's hand out of his black trench coat pocket. Riku ran forward. Looking around he saw nothing else less eccentric that could get them out of the estate fast enough.

"My God, did you plan on living like this all your life!" he exclaimed whirling around to the vampire. He shrugged his shoulders, sticking his hands back into his pockets. Riku let out a frusterated growl.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked bewildered as the silverette crouched down onto all fours.

"Shifting. What are you doing?" he retorted back. Riku hissed in pain as his bones snapped into place. Shaking out his long fur he looked up at the vampire.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to get on or not?" he said motioning to his back with his head.

"Me? Ride on the back of you? A mutt? I think not!" he exclaimed crossing his arms and putting his nose in the air.

"It's me or that dainty little animal you call a horse. Now tell me. Which one would get us out of here faster? Me, an immortal creature full of bone crushing muscle, or the little horse?" he snorted amused at the thoughtful expression on the man's face. He sighed in defeat, slinging one long leg over the canine's back as he he bent down low to whisper in the boy's ear.

"If any harm comes to me at all. You're the one being blamed, and trust me, I have connections. Far and wide. You hear me?" he hissed.

"Aye aye capt'n." he yipped rolling his eyes, earning a sharp kick to his right flank. Riku bolted off into the direction of the grand gate leading into the castle's front. Axel's eyes widened a little as he held on tightly to the skin at the base of the wolf's head. He felt like a jockey on a wild stallion the way Riku was building speed.

"You're going to fucking kill us!" he yelled as the wind whipped through both of them like a knife. The wolf turned his head to the vampire, showing an amused amber eye and part of a sharp toothy grin.

"Nah, just a little wind burn. By the way, what happened to the formal talk?" he chuckled turning back to watch where they were going.

"Don't I have to act less formal once we reach the city gates? People will get suspicous." Riku nodded in response as they flew past the tall gate.

"First thing we have to do is get you some more modern clothes. That means you'll have to act more like me. People will think you're weird if you dress like you do too. Then we'll have to get a hotel room for the next couple of days. We can talk out an official plan there, or go to a diner. Trust me, I've had a lifetime of both." he said slowing to a trot as they drew nearer to the city entrance. Axel looked confused as he slowly slid off the silky, silver fur of the wolf.

"What are those?" he asked.

"A hotel and diner? Oh wow, okay, um, well, a hotel is like a... let's see what did you all call it then? An inn? Yeah, it's like that. A diner is a place where you eat. Make sense?" he said. The redhead nodded, he knew about the hotel, but was still a little confused about the diner. Why not just eat at home? Oh well, humans nowadays.

"Okay, as you can tell we can still talk while I'm a wolf, but other's can't hear us if we use our minds. So from now on instead of talking to me out loud just use your mind like me. I can still hear you. Since we are both immortals the distance doesn't matter. If any one of us needs help just call for the other, okay?" Riku said running over the list quickly as he peeped around the corner of the long hedge covering the fence all except for the entrance itself. Axel scoffed.

"I think it is you my lad, who will be calling for the help." the redhead said, puffing his chest out slightly. Riku was suddenly in front of him with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Drop the formal talk your highness. I'm a city boy. I know my way around. Don't mess with me and my past and I think you'll be fine." he hissed, poking a finger sharply into the cold, toned chest. Axel was slightly peeved. How did Riku shift back so fast? That was what was worrying him. Was that normal? He brushed it off as the boy stomped through the gate, and into the dark dank city. Axel wrinkled his nose.

"This is where you come from?" he asked kicking away a few cigarette butts.

"No, I'm from somewhere else. I do city hop from time to time though. I usually can't stay in one place for too long anymore." he said walking towards a thicket of trees.

"Why not? Something happen? Where are we going? I thought we were going to find this hotel you were talking about." Axel said. Might as well ask questions why he could. Outside of his castle he was vulnerable. Besides his strength and fangs Riku was the only source of protection.

"None of your business. If I need to, I'll tell you, and we are. Just hold on. We have to skirt half of it before we can get through safely. These trees should hide us well enough until we get to the safe part of town." he said explaining quickly. Axel was beginning to get use to the quick right-to-the-point answers from the younger male. Riku didn't waste time slicing through the thick growth towards their destination. In other words Axel was barely keeping up, stumbling over roots, and getting smacked in the face with low branches.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked wide eyed as he stopped to catch his breath. Even the whole talking like a normal person was hard for him. He was just using examples of what he had heard Riku say in earlier encounters. Riku laughed with a wide grin, pushing past the last bunch of trees.

"The streets. Pretty much my current home." he said resting his hands on his hips, and gazing out at the twilight. The horizen was beautiful from here on the small hill that sloped down into a street, but then ran into a littered parking lot next to a damaged building.

"I'm not such a loner you know. So I can hook you up with an old friend of mine. If you'd like." Axel looked at him appalled.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm talking about clothes. Not relationships." Riku deadpanned.

"Oh."

"Come on." he said yanking the taller redhead towards the parking lot. The silverette took a quick left into an ally before letting go of the redheads hand. A harshly whispered "Follow me." reached the man's ears as the boy began to run down the ally. He easily kept up, only venturing as far as three paces behind the younger boy. Riku slowed to a fast walk, scanning the dark wall for something. Coming up to a door he squinted to see the faded numbers on the door. Deeming it the right one he rapped on the door in a series of complicated beats.

"Why not just have a security guard?" Axel thought as the boy finished with a bark. He tried not to laugh at that, but failed miserably. He burst out laughing as Riku growled at him.

"I didn't make it up!" he half whined half growled.

"It's still hilarious!" he laughed, wiping a couple tears away, but froze when the door swung open.

"Enter." came a deep voice from the dark corridor. Riku quickly grabbed Axel and pulled him close to his body as they stepped forward.

"Stay close to me. If we get seperated then our plan will be down the toilet." he hissed. Axel nodded. He was feeling a little strange. He wanted to grab the hand that was pulling his narrow waist to the other man's. No, that was wrong. Even showing a little affection would be bad. He kept his hands to himself as they walked down the dimly lit hall with the florinscent lights flickering rapidly overhead. Riku turned his head slightly, he could smell the security guard behind them. The heavy falls of his boots on the linolium didn't help ease Axel anymore.

"Look, I trust these guys' it's just... well they don't take kindly to visitors. Especially your kind. You'll get what I'm saying in a minute." he said in his mind, praying Axel would get it. He saw the redhead go rigid for a moment with eyes slightly wide from surprise, then he heard the reply.

"Remember my warning before we left the estate earlier, mutt." he said. Riku smirked. Axel was going to shit a brick when he met Razor.

**Way too fucking late to reread. I will however go back later. So for now. Here you all are. Very late as usual, but I hope I made up for that in the length! Please comment.**

**[1] I was born and raised in Tennessee. I still live here and I love my state. So I decided to have Axel born on the year it was officially founded. I also wanted him to be 20 years old when he died. That's how I picked his birth/death date. For all who were curious. I think I'm also going to make Riku 18 or 19 in this fic.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. Point them out kindly, and I shall fix them. So, at 2:30 in the morning without much sleep I give you a pile of my brain. I personally think this is all just a jumbled up mess thrown onto a document, but oh well. Here you guys are.** My crappy update. Enjoy with cookies my loves. -gives cookies-


End file.
